Vacation
by NightcatMau
Summary: When Valkyrie turns 21 Skulduggery surprises her with an impromptu vacation. But will her fondest dreams come true? Lord, yes, it is Valduggery. Two-shot. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Erskine or Valkyrie. A trillion thanks go out to Abigail Blossom for encouraging me to post. Oh, there is a hidden music reference this time. Old song by Cole Porter and that's the only hint you'll get.

* * *

It was my twenty first birthday and my worst nightmare was coming true. Someone was getting me up early. My mobile rang persistently and drug me up out of sleep at around dawn and I groaned when I saw the caller ID. Skulduggery. What did he want this early in the morning?

"Hello?" I croaked, making sure to sound as tired as possible. Maybe he'd take pity on me and let me go back to bed. Sleeping in. That's all I wanted for my birthday.

"Valkyrie! Good morning to you too." He replied, sounding annoyingly chipper. "I have wonderful news! We have a case, so I'll be there to pick you up in half an hour. Be ready."

"A case! Now? Did the Sanctuary blow up? Who could have possibly-" But Skulduggery broke through my complaints.

"Now, now, my dearest and most loyal combat accessory. Duty calls. You know there is no off time for a Sanctuary detective. Remember, be ready in thirty minutes." We rang off and I got up, wishing it was possible to kill him, just a little.

The rather violent part of "Skeleton Song" by Kate Nash came to me as I showered and I laughed. There were days I'd have loved to hit Skulduggery with a hammer. No, a jackhammer. He could be self-centered, showy, and egotistical. But he was also, without a doubt, my very best friend in the Universe and I was happy to be going out on a case with him.

_At least Skulduggery won't make a big deal out of my birthday._ I thought as I waited outside Uncle Gordon's mansion. He was unsentimental and felt shows of affection were undignified. The most he would do would be to give a snort of contempt if anyone at the Sanctuary did mention the day.

Skulduggery saw no need for gifts or cards. He was right of course. It was a day like any other. So what if I had become an adult in mortal eyes? Big deal. In magical ones I had a century or so at least to go before hitting adulthood. I was thinking of this when the Bentley pulled up smoothly.

I got in, avoiding a small basket on the floor. I swore I smelled coffee and breakfast. But it couldn't be. Skulduggery couldn't manage anything better than cold Pop Tarts if pressed. I looked at him, my brain still clearing away the cobwebs of sleep and realized he was wearing his old disguise. "Skulduggery! Your facade, did you?"

"Indeed I did. Considering the odious female who gave it to me. Besides, it wasn't really me, was it?_ I'm _much better looking." He said, pulling away from the mansion after watching me click my seatbelt in place. That was one thing I could say for him. Skulduggery was always careful with me.

Well, most of the time. Others times I swore he thought I was indestructible. I looked out the windscreen worriedly. "Skulduggery, we're going the wrong way for the Sanctuary."

"We're not going to the Sanctuary. I felt you could do with a bit of R and R on today of all days, so I'm taking you on a vacation." He said cheerfully. He caught my astonished look and laughed. "I've been planning this trip for some time, Valkyrie. You're bag is already packed and in the boot, so sit back and relax. You might want to open that basket you've been so obviously ignoring." He added.

I picked it up and found a thermos of hot coffee inside along with some take way. I looked at Skulduggery in confusion. He never fed me this well. "I knew you wouldn't have time for breakfast, so I got you something. And no, you don't have to hang out the window like a dog, just eat over the basket, please."

I nodded wondering where he'd even found a place that was open and served breakfast. Skulduggery just smiled at me through his disguise and reached over to turn the radio on. This was shaping up to be, I decided, a most unusual day.

* * *

We had driven for hours, Skulduggery stopping from time to time to stretch our legs and for lunch. I figured we were in the mountains, but had no idea where. Skulduggery had insisted I sleep part of the way, even covering me with a blanket and turning up the heater in the Bentley.

Now as I stretched he smiled at me from behind his disguise. "Ah, you're up. Good. We'll be there in an hour or so. In case you haven't guessed, this is your present. I hope you like it."

"Of course I do, Skulduggery. I love getting to spend time with you. The funny thing is I had a dream about this road."

"Hmm?" He asked, sounding intrigued.

"Last night, well this morning. There should be a turn in a quarter of a kilometre, would you take it, please?" I asked, curious to see if it would match my dream.

"I don't see why not. We're not on a time schedule. Yes, here it is now. What, exactly are we going to find at the end?" Skulduggery asked, casting a glance at me.

"A graveyard, if it is the same as in my dream." I said and I heard him grunt softly in reply.

"If it is you had a vision, not a dream. You've never been here before, at least not with me at any rate."

"I've never been to the mountains ever, to be honest. There it is! Weird. Can we look around? I just want to show myself it was only a dream." Skulduggery stared at me for the longest time.

"Did something bad happen in this dream, Valkyrie?" He asked at last, quietly.

"No, something good. But it couldn't possibly happen. Still, I want to be sure. Please?" He nodded and we got out, Skulduggery leading the way, gun drawn.

"For all we know you were lured here using some sort of magic. Stay behind me." I listened, letting him lead and we walked through the graveyard. It was old, sadly neglected in some areas, and clearly for magical people unless mortals were also Taking names. Though I figured the birth and death dates alone were a giveaway. I had no idea cemeteries existed for us. How couldn't a mortal find them and ask questions?

"Skulduggery?" I began and he knew what I was thinking.

"The place is warded. Mortals wouldn't have even seen the turn off or if they did they wouldn't see the real tombstones. Now would you mind telling me what happened in your dream?"

I was about to reply when the wail of a baby reached us. We both froze. "That." I said, pointing to the direction of the cry, a large black baby carrier resting in the shade of a tree.

Skulduggery kept his gun drawn and edged closer. "It could still be a trap, be careful, Valkyrie." He hissed as I walked closer. "What if it is a bomb?" He growled, clearly frustrated I was that close as I hesitated to draw back the black mesh covering the carrier.

"Well it is moving, Skulduggery, and I think it is a baby. Oh." I said, drawing aside the mesh. Inside, dressed in black pajamas complete with an embroidered skull on them was indeed a baby. A skeletal baby. I stared at him, my heart melting and I wanted to nestle him against me in the worst way.

He stared back lovingly then started waving his arms to be picked up, tiny skeletal hands grasping the air. I cooed softly, unable to help myself and lifted him out gently. He nestled into my chest, making a slight murmuring sound, talking to himself sleepily. There was a note with him I handed to Skulduggery, then I began to stroke the tiny skull and talk to the baby gently.

"Please take care of our son. We know if you followed the dream and have found him, you are the right person to care for him. He won't be any trouble." Skulduggery read out loud.

I sighed. "I wish I could, little guy, honest. And don't you look at me like that." The baby skeleton giggled and squirmed, doing his best to look adorable. It was working. I wanted to keep him in the worst way. Even more when a tiny hand squeezed my finger tightly.

I looked at Skulduggery. "Sorry, Skulduggery. I guess we have to turn around now and take him to the Sanctuary."

"Nonsense. This doesn't change our plans in the least. A day or so won't make the least bit of difference, beside as the paper says, he is yours. It's as good a contract as any."

"What?" I asked, returning the baby to the carrier, tucking him in gently. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. We can't exactly go through mortal courts, now can we? You were chosen by his parents, Valkyrie. He's all yours, if you want him that is. Strange they didn't name him."

We carried the baby back with us, Skulduggery making sure his carrier was secure before we started. "You could name him Skulduggery." He offered helpfully.

"Then he couldn't have Skulduggery as a Taken name." I countered, amused.

"Nonsense. He'd just change his last name or add one or what have you. Yes, Skulduggery's a wonderful baby name come to think of it. Think how inspired he'd be, knowing you named him after me."

I shook my head wondering exactly what I was expected to do with a baby.

* * *

Skulduggery escorted me into the room carrying in our luggage while I brought in the baby. "I got double beds in one room. It was all they had left and I didn't think you'd mind." He commented, setting the luggage down. "Do you want a rest or are you ready to go out for some dinner and to see a few shops?"

I looked at him. "With a baby?" I asked, not wanting to add the panic he would set off in mortals.

"Of course with the baby, we can't just leave him here. It isn't as if mortals will see the real him anyhow. Didn't he have a necklace of some sort?" Skulduggery asked going over to the carrier and lifting the baby out to hold him securely against his chest. "Yes, he does, coloured beads. Horrid gift for a baby. Ah, they're enchanted, that's why. People won't see _him_, Valkyrie." He said the last so quietly that I got off the bed and hugged him.

"I wish they could, Skulduggery, He's rather handsome." Skulduggery grinned, his cheerfulness returning.

"Well of course he is, he looks a lot like me, don't you think? I could be his father for all anyone knew." He said the last bit wistfully, setting the baby back in the carrier.

"Of course you could, Skulduggery. I'll need help anyhow, you know that, and I know you'd be a good influence."

Skulduggery managed to look shocked. "I'd be nothing of the kind. Would I, Skulduggery? See? He likes the name. That's what I'm calling him." He grinned at me and adjusted his disguise and we were off.

* * *

Skulduggery seemed to take his potential role rather seriously. He left the carrier in the car and held the baby in the shops, murmuring to him gently, even rocking him. Mortals smiled to see that strange man with the swathed baby, but didn't bother the pair.

After several shops we had dinner, the baby in the carrier in between us. Looking around I realized we weren't in any restaurant meant for mortals, unless mortals were now growing scales and horns. Skulduggery caught my glance and seemed amused. "When people are old enough they can pass as mortal that's how great their power is, we can't even sense it. We're in a magical community, but they all seem like mortals, don't they? Doubtless the baby's parents are from here, perhaps watching us now." He said thoughtfully, his gaze scanning the room from behind his sunglasses.

"I thought of that. I thought afterwards that had to be nearby watching us. Nobody that cared enough to adopt out a baby would just dump him somewhere and hope for the best. But why adopt him out?" I asked.

"I don't know. I made a few calls while you were poking about the shops. Erskine says the baby is yours free and clear so no worries there. But he is tracking down the parents. I'd like to know they aren't coming back after you for some sort of compensation, Valkyrie."

I nodded. I was far from a trillioniaress, but having inherited the mansion and a good amount of money could make me an easy target. A baby, especially one I'd bonded to could be used against me by unscrupulous parents.

* * *

Later that night we were stretched out on the first bed on our sides, Skulduggery propped up on one elbow to peer down at the baby over my shoulder, one arm slung around me protectively. We still hadn't named him, thought Skulduggery had offered his name several more times.

I was stroking a wee cheekbone when Skulduggery spoke, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You know, I didn't just bring you up here for a vacation, though that is your gift. I wanted to ask you something, but since I could never give you children I hesitated. But now that you have the child I could never give you-" He trailed off, and I felt the hand move off my shoulder.

I craned my neck up so I could look at him. His question lingered on his skeletal features, in his hollow eye sockets. But I could tell it would kill him to ask, because he was sure I'd refuse him.

"You know, Skulduggery, most men would assume if I loved a baby skeleton from the moment I first saw him that a skeleton husband would be just fine." Skulduggery stared at me blankly. "Of course I want to marry you, and well done you. I had no idea how you felt, ever. But then if you had to ask, you had no idea how I felt either." I swore he blushed.

"You're sure?" He asked gently. I nodded and he kissed me, the barest brush of teeth to lips. "We'll have the Sanctuary in an uproar when we get back. I just need you to promise me one thing, Valkyrie. From this moment on neither you or the baby leaves my side. You come home with me after this, both of you, by me always."

I hugged him tight then sat up, being mindful of the baby. Skulduggery scooped him up gently. "I did poorly by my first family, but I'll do right by you, both of you, I swear it. I love you as I've loved no other woman, Valkyrie Cain. And I love this small one as my son already. As long as you assure me you'll both be with me always-"

"Of course, Skulduggery, I was hoping you'd ask. We're a family now. We have a son, as strange as it feels to say that considering he's only been ours for a few hours. But I'm never leaving your side, ever again."

"Good, because it's been terrible these last several months not having you by my side night and day." I smiled and Skulduggery returned our son to his carrier.

We feel asleep that night with Skulduggery's arms wrapped around me, but chastely. We were after all, both fully clothed. In the morning he greeted me with a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning, Valkyrie. I made you coffee. Erskine did some checking and found the parents. We can go see them in a bit if you like, but first breakfast."

He produced a take away box seemingly out of thin air and I ate as I watched him play with our son. Hopefully our son. What if the parents wanted him back?

* * *

**OK, I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Lord Vile, Darquesse, Erskine or Ghastly.

* * *

As we bundled the baby into the back seat, making sure his carrier was secure I wondered about the parents we were going to meet. Who, after all would pick either of us as parents? We both had reputations as being hard, cold and cruel. True these reputations came from whiny bad guys whom we were kicking around at the time, but still.

I wondered uneasily what, for example, the parents would do if they knew the truth about us. Nobody, unless they were insane or desperate would give a child to Lord Vile. Nobody except perhaps in their worst nightmares could imagine Darquesse with a child. I shivered slightly, hoping Skulduggery wouldn't take it too hard when the real parents changed their minds.

Skulduggery seemed to notice my dark mood. "Nobody is taking him away from us, Valkyrie. The parents agreed to meet with us so they could see him one last time, and, I'm sure, see him with us. You've been doing an excellent job with him, stop worrying."

He rubbed my shoulder reassuringly and even turned on the radio but I was still worried as we pulled up to a brick-faced mansion. I whistled. It wasn't as large as Uncle Gordon's but it had far more opulence._ There goes the parents seeking money theory._ I mused.

We were met at the door by an elderly woman in a bright blue robe and I blinked. Before I could ask to see the parents, she spoke. "I knew you would follow the dream I sent you, I knew you were the one to watch over my son. Please, come in." She opened the door and we stepped inside, following her to a drawing room of such obvious wealth that I gasped. Every detail was the finest possible. Leather sofas, priceless rugs and art, everything. Even the books on the shelves were rarities.

An elderly man rose to greet us, his own robe a bright red. He supported himself with a staff like she did, the top accented with a glowing gem. I'd heard mortal tales of sorcerers were based on our reality but had never believed it until now. "So Isis was right, you not only came for our son, you tracked us down, wanting to know more about us. Oh, don't looked so surprised, young lady. He is indeed our child. People our age indeed have them from time to time as rare as it is, and babies like our son are often the result."

"The norm." Isis agreed. "Pease dear, help yourself to some tea. You too, young man." She gestured to Skulduggery who lowered his disguise and they both gasped softly.

Skulduggery looked at them and shrugged. "I've been this way for over four centuries. You get used to it." He was obliged then to explain how he became a skeleton and I watched the couple closely. It was rare to meet people who didn't know Skulduggery, at least by reputation. Even rarer still to meet those who had trouble believing he didn't eat or drink.

They would have done some digging, wouldn't they? I reserved my judgment for later. They were friendly, explaining that they were indeed old, thousands of years old. Being from Egypt they had Taken the names of Isis and Osiris. So was it a surprise they were married? Then they exchanged a look. "You might as well know the real reason we were startled, my dear. We've well, we've never met a self-made skeleton and weren't aware any other than us were left." Isis said. She fished a pendant out of her robes and removed it and Osiris did the same. Before us sat two skeletons, calmly contemplating us.

My fears started to melt away, but not completely. Something seemed off. As friendly as they were they weren't telling us something. Isis was about to speak when the truth revealed itself. A baby's cry drifted to us from another room and Skulduggery and I stood automatically.

Osiris smiled. "I've been wondering if she would reveal herself. Well, you might as well meet her as well, I suppose." He left the room after putting his pendant back on and I looked down at the carrier on the sofa between Isis and myself. The baby stirred, seeming to recognize the cry.

"We had twins." Isis said, also putting her pendant back on, tears pricking her eyes. "It must seem cruel, all we have put you through, but there's something you should know. Babies like this, born to parents so old, age extremely slowly, even slower than we have. For every decade that passes they will seem to gain only a year. Most parents- Most parents- They kill them rather than have a burden for that long."

She was crying now and I assured her no such thing would happen. "Nobody is going to hurt your son, ever. I'll watch over him as if he were my own." I would have said more but Osiris returned with a baby in his arms, his fatherly pride clear on his face.

She was dressed in pink pajamas, also embroidered with a skull. Skulduggery had risen and approached them as if he were sleepwalking. He took the baby with infinite care and the question I'd never dared asked was answered. He'd had a daughter, not a son with his first wife. It was clear from the utter adoration on his face that he already treasured the small life in his hands. I looked on, watching him hold her, his gloved finger touching the tiny skull, stroking the sweet face that looked up at him with utter trust. Skulduggery looked up at me helplessly his hollow eye sockets begging me for help.

I handed the baby I'd picked up while Isis was talking to her and went to Skulduggery. "It isn't up to me, Skulduggery. But if her parents say she is also up for adoption-" I left off and looked at Osiris who nodded.

"Yes. The truth of it is, child, we haven't got long to live, a few weeks, months at most. We needed to find a couple who would care for our children, watch over them with love and understanding. We also, and I beg your understanding, have invited some of your friends to lunch with us to see if you are suitable parents. Ah, there's the door now. You'll stay as well, of course."

Isis rose to get the door and I smiled at Osiris. "I'm happy you're checking up on us that shows how much you love them. But well, haven't you picked out names for them?"

"Yes." He nodded. "But we wouldn't force Egyptian names on Irish parents. Even though I had hoped they'd learn to love the old gods."

"You'd be surprised who loves the gods of Egypt, we know them here in Ireland as well." Skulduggery responded and Osiris grinned.

"Well then, if you must know it was to be Horus or Anubis for our son and Bastet or Hathor for our daughter. But there are so many very wonderful gods and goddesses."

We were going to say more when Erskine and Ghastly walked in, looking amused to be there. Ghastly headed straight for us, looking at the baby nestled in Skulduggery's arms. "May I?" He asked and Skulduggery handed her over.

The transformation of Ghastly seemed almost magical. His face softened, and he cradled the baby securely in one massive arm, touching her tiny face with infinite care. When a skeletal hand grasped his finger he beamed down at her. "I always wanted a baby of my own." He said softly, sighing wistfully before returning her to Skulduggery.

Ghastly looked at me and smiled. "We are here to vouch for you as parental material. And also, of course, to hijack the next few months of your life. We've already informed Isis and Osiris that we have a wedding to plan, among other things, and don't you dare refuse to let me make the wedding clothes, or baby clothes for that matter." He grinned then and held his arms out for a hug.

We'd never spoken the words, but Ghastly was the closest thing I had to a father after giving up my family to protect magic. Even from the first time he'd met me he'd tried to protect me even though I'd been horrid and stared at his scarred face. Now he was smiling and I knew he felt the same way, in fact, he seemed to feel I needed to hear it, which I did. "Sit by your old man at lunch and tell him exactly how you want the dress made?" He offered and I grinned, nodding. Ghastly after all, knew my secret, and I don't mean about being Darquesse. Most of my toughness was an act. Half the time I was terrified out of my mind going into battle but I'd learned to hide it well.

I'd become as much like Skulduggery as possible, to the point where people thought I didn't have feelings, but Ghastly knew better. He knew I loved Skulduggery and he didn't have to ask if I loved the babies as the wee girl was handed over to me gently, Skulduggery taking our son. Yes, our son. This was happening, we were getting babies. I looked down at the tiny girl in my arm pondering the names Osiris had mentioned. Hathor would be lovely of course and bring to mind images of abundance and fertility, but, well, she reminded me more of Bastet. _Bastet. _I mused.

I was almost fixed on her name when Isis was calling us to lunch. "Bring Bastet, will you, Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked, already carrying our son. I nodded, finding a large cradle in the dining room, decorated in black and green. So it was settled then as the sacred colors were already there.

Anubis for our son and Bastet for our daughter. The twins settled down and promptly went to sleep leaving us adults to talk over lunch. I was an adult now, wasn't I? Apparently so if the prospect of marrying me off and giving me babies was OK. I talked over the dress with Ghastly, leaving most of the decisions to him, while either Isis or Osiris asked both him and Erskine questions about us.

"What about when they are out on a case? Do they know anyone responsible enough to watch over the babies?" Isis asked worriedly.

"I'll watch them and I won't take no for an answer." Ghastly said. "I don't care if they need me in the middle of the night, I look forward to having babies to look after, if the parents will have me, of course."

I grinned and Skulduggery answered for both of us. "Oh, I suppose. I notice the Grand Mage didn't volunteer." He added amused and Erskine laughed nervously.

"I've only held a baby maybe once in my life and I was sure I'd drop her. I'm always afraid they'll break. I don't know how people don't have nervous breakdowns holding them." Isis and Osiris laughed softly.

Osiris patted Erskine's shoulder then spoke. "I used to be just as bad, young man, and while you should take some care babies are tougher than they look. They hold up just fine strapped to a woman's back all day as she works in the fields or home, though I suppose that would be sexism today, but you kept them high off the ground in Egypt if you were wise to avoid the scorpions and other dangers."

Isis nodded. "It was wonderful to see them swaddled in bright fabrics with a sling made out of bright colors like the mother's dress. Then a baby would be safe and cared for all day, if you could keep him, that is. Sometimes grandmothers, aunties or other women wanted to hold them too. Babies were a sacred treasure, a blessing to be admired. What happened to us women, Valkyrie? We don't have community anymore." She sighed wistfully.

Talk went on after lunch back in the drawing room with plenty of coffee and tea. Then Erskine and Ghastly, having both vouched for us had to leave to get back to the Sanctuary. "The things I do to care for my detectives." Erskine groaned dramatically and Ghastly just shook his head following him out the door.

We took our leave soon after, but not without being piled with all sorts of things. There were clothes for both Anubis and Bastet, toys, books to read to them, all the things their parents had wanted to do with them and run out of time for. Osiris also had books for us, usually only in the hands of mages as old as him about the care of baby skeletons. "We need to use the time we have left to prepare to return to our children as what you would call ghosts. We will ourselves be returned to Egypt. If only our children could bathe in the Nile one day-" Osiris trailed off.

"They will." Skulduggery assured him. "We'll raise them to know you and you are more than welcome in our house to be with them. You'll always be their parents, always." Then we were both being hugged and seen to the door.

Now with two carriers and a boot filled with things our vacation seemed complete. But Skulduggery insisted we stay one more night, to see a few more shops. He glanced over at me as he drove. "You haven't bought a single thing yet, Valkyrie. But I spotted a shop you might like a bit better than the others." He sounded amused and I wondered why.

It didn't take long to find out. Babies secured to our backs we entered the shop and I was instantly enchanted. Artifacts and other treasures from the world over were in abundance, and soft music played as candles flickered and sweet incense burned.

I was attracted to two things, though I didn't intend to get anything, so I made sure not to be obvious. There were two statues made out of papier-mâché, but in rather sad condition and therefore far too expensive though the prices were modest.

They were skeletons from the day of the dead celebrations, two women in fancy dresses and I thought they would look wonderful in Bastet's room. _You have the statues Isis and Osiris gave you._ I reminded myself firmly. And we did indeed have statues for each baby, one of Anubis and one of Bastet.

The second thing that had caught my eyes were strings of colorful carved skulls beads. I imagined making jewelry for both children now that I'd doubtless be at home more often. It would give me something to do and if I knotted the strings firmly the babies might like them to look at.

But those seemed pricey too so I nodded to Skulduggery and we left for dinner. Maybe I could print art off the Internet of their namesakes. I certainly didn't expect Skulduggery to spend a fortune on our children or my artistic whims.

We were eating when Skulduggery glanced over at me. "You still haven't picked anything. You didn't see anything? Anything at all?"

"Not really, Skulduggery. Plenty of the things we've seen were beautiful but I think two babies and a husband is more that enough to get in one vacation, don't you?" Skulduggery snorted in amusement but looked thoughtful the rest of dinner. We hadn't had the awkward money discussion yet. I had no idea what Skulduggery had if anything and I knew what he did have he tended to spend only on suits and taking care of me. I worried, seriously worried that over the years he'd drained his bank account catering to my needs. Skulduggery of course would never say a word either way.

But I'd resolved to stay the course. Skulduggery rarely gave me presents, and the trip was present enough as were the children and him. I'd gotten more than I needed and knowing Skulduggery's utter horror of knickknacks and anything else domestic put the shops out of my mind.

* * *

Late that night cradled in his arms half asleep something occurred to me and I sat upright looking at Skulduggery. "I'm starting to nest, aren't I?" I asked hearing the shock in my voice and he laughed as he sat up and switched on the light.

"I wondered when you'd notice. What I saw today wasn't the world's most desirable and beautiful young bride-to-be which you are, picking out things for herself, but a mother looking at nesting materials. It's over-powering, isn't it? The need to provide for a baby? I'm very proud of you, Valkyrie, I truly am. You didn't even blink when Erskine demanded we take several month off to get the babies settled and I know you love being on the go as much as I do."

I looked at him, not wanting to ask, but I had to. "How does anyone get used to it? Being a parent, I mean? Suddenly there are these tiny lives that depend on us, and I can't even imagine how some parents could do what Isis described to me. I'd die to protect those two, it just feels, strange. I felt that way for my sister, but now, this, this is different."

Skulduggery gave me a lingering kiss that I happily returned then drew back to look at me. "I told you you'd have your own children some day, and that you had described the feeling perfectly. You never get used to it, Valkyrie. Why do you think you see mortals in their nineties being parental with adults in their sixties? The feelings never go away, ever. Of course a complete decade of the terrible twos may change all that." He said dryly.

I laughed. "I thought of that. Is there anything in the book about that or about skeletons making it to adulthood?"

"There is, but unfortunately it would seem skeletons rarely make it that far. As Isis told you the despicable practice of snuffing them out if far more common. But as you and I have far longer lifespans that even most sorcerers I think we can manage them quite nicely. Now I'm going to step out and make a few calls before the Sanctuary falls apart without us and since you are obviously now wide awake I'll see to getting you some decent coffee. Have a look at the book while I'm gone."

I did, checking on the twins first. They were fast asleep, cuddled together. Everything we needed to know, it seemed was in the book, clearly outlining things. Skeletons did not after all need to eat or drink, but they could with pendants like Osiris and Isis had worn.

Their human appearance had been a clever illusion, also worked into the pendants. Anubis' beads and the ones Bastet currently wore did nothing more than place an image of a normal baby in a mortal's mind. To fool sorcerers as well we'd need other charms.

I knew we'd need to make these for the children or have them made, and perhaps one for Skulduggery as well. I knew he'd love to eat and at least the illusion of flesh would thrill him to no end.

Skulduggery returned as I was reading, hot coffee in hand and clicking something together behind his back. "Guess." He said, handing me the coffee. I closed my eyes and listened, remembering where I'd heard the sound before.

"Oh, Skulduggery, you didn't have to-"

He cut me off, producing several strands of the beads. "Nonsense, Valkyrie. I wanted you to have a memento and besides, the children will need to be able to carry the illusion their parents did, and I'd rather you make the necklaces than someone else."

I set my coffee aside and fingered the beads, truly lovely and carved with wonderful attention to detail. Skulduggery sat beside me, pleased with my acceptance of his gift. "I knew you'd like them, and I wanted you to have them. Also, since you will be the one who will have to learn the enchantment, something else."

He handed over a black onyx skull pendant and I looked at him. "I want what they had, Valkyrie. To be able to eat, to walk in public with you without a cumbersome disguise, which is dreadful in the heat to be truthful. To be able, someday perhaps, to add to our family. Not right away, of course."

I grinned and held Skulduggery tight. "You didn't even have to ask, Skulduggery, of course I'll learn the enchantments. I want you to have what they had too." Then he was kissing me and I was very happy I'd followed up on my dream. Very happy indeed.

* * *

**There you have it and hope you liked it. To save you from asking, the bodies Isis and Osiris seemed to have were an illusion, touching them you'd feel the bone. So no, Skulduggery wouldn't be flesh and blood again. But he would pass for flesh and blood and be able to eat, and through magic, make more children with Valkyrie.**

**But it is only a two-shot, of course. Still reviews are more than welcome.**


End file.
